Generally, a factory automation system for a press is provided with an attachment device that is attached to machines so as to grip and transfer a work panel betweens processes.
A conventional attachment device typically comprises a suction cup gripping a work panel; a sub frame for adjusting the horizontal position of the suction cup; and a vertical shaft assembly interposed between the suction cup and the sub frame.
The vertical shaft assembly typically comprises a connecting element attached to the sub frame supporting a vertical shaft that is spring biased and to which the suction cup is attached.
Generally, the connecting element of the attachment is fixed to the sub frame by welding, and the vertical shaft is fixed between first and second supporting elements so that the horizontal and vertical position of the suction cup cannot be adjusted. Accordingly, the attachment device must be specially designed in accordance with the shape of each different work panel.